[unreadable] The objective of the Hawaii Minority-Based Community Clinical Oncology Program (MBCCOP) is to build on its past 10 years' success in providing NCI clinical trials to Hawaii cancer patients and high risk individuals in order to reduce cancer incidence, morbidity and mortality by: [unreadable] 1. Providing support to expand clinical research in the state of Hawaii, a multi-ethnic [unreadable] population with a majority of ethnic minority cancer patients; [unreadable] 2. Bringing the advantages of state-of-the-science treatment and cancer prevention and [unreadable] control research to minority individuals in their own communities; [unreadable] 3. Increasing the involvement of primary health care providers and other specialists in [unreadable] cancer treatment, prevention and control studies; [unreadable] 4. Facilitating wider participation among underserved populations in NCI-approved research; [unreadable] 5. Strengthening the operational base that currently exists to extend cancer prevention and control research in this population. [unreadable] [unreadable] The Cancer Research Center of Hawaii will serve as the administrative headquarters for the MBCCOP to direct recruitment, accrual, and data management for NCI-approved cancer treatment, prevention and symptom control clinical trials. Sources of clinical trials include: SWOG, NCCTG, COG, GOG, RTOG, URCC, NSABP prevention trials, and CTSU. Participating physicians include all oncologists on the island of Oahu, as well as professionals from other medical and non-medical specialties. All major Oahu hospitals will serve as component institutions. The MBCCOP will allow the people of Hawaii, about 75 percent who are ethnic minorities, to benefit from access to state-of-the science cancer treatment, prevention and symptom control interventions, and to provide clinical research data on a unique population. [unreadable] [unreadable]